Vadeyn Milirose
Compendium The loveliest bloom comes from a barren garden, but so unaware of itself, so surrounded by prickles and weeds, it will either think itself no better, or think itself hopelessly lost. The mystery of how Vadeyn managed to cultivate such a soft heart in such an unforgiving atmosphere, no less how it has managed to remain uncrushed in the six decades Vadeyn has been alive, piques the interest and ire of many. He is, they will say, surely destined for tragedy; eventually to be consumed or snuffed out by the pressure. To his fortune, Vadeyn has no interest in complete surrender just yet. His is a quiet - perhaps ridiculous - optimism, which nets him a few allies, and many enemies. He has become self sufficient, prone to dreaming, and forced on occasion to become uncomfortably bold. Personality Appearance Vadeyn has pale green eyes inherited from his grandmother, Mietwen, although his are certainly softer. He has straight, auburn hair of medium length, which he braids from time to time. His build is athletic and his skin shows the same ashen tone as most Gha'alians. Early Days “On Vadeyn’s first day of training his mother had tried and failed to hide her nervousness. Though it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him, it did. Vadeyn had no idea why his mother would be nervous. His father resonated the same assurance and pride he always seemed to when he escorted him through the castle’s gates. He crossed the courtyard he’d been to many times before, weaving between the rows of soldiers sparring, as they always seemed to be. By the end of the day he had already shot and committed to a bow, though at the time he hadn’t been so aware. It had been relatively painless, at first, but only until the sparring began. He was undeniably talented; a tribute to his father’s attention, in part, but his own knack for reading the wind and still, precise focus. And naturally, as talented things often do, he stood out and earned his fellows ire. But more than the hostility, as even Vadeyn knew Gha’alian children to be competitive, what surprised Vadeyn was the reaction of his trainers. They encouraged the jealousy, the subtle sabotages played against him and the others perceived weak or too talented. By the end of the first week, the assaults and sabotages had grown to full fledged attacks. His father taught him clever ways to stay ahead of the curve, and his mother’s nervousness finally made sense to him. But by then, little else in the world did.” Relationships Family Gawloyes Milirose His grandfather. Dalrae Milirose His father. Sophris Milirose His mother. Rasagne Milirose One of his little sisters. She's Quin's twin. Quinlidel Milirose One of his little sisters. She's Rasa's twin. Thiella Milirose The youngest sister. Calipoa Milirose They are first cousins by both parents. They have a very good relationship and Calipoa feels protective of him. Trivia * He seems to like redheads and curly hair. * Although he tries to hide it, he loves the color black, one of the few things he appreciates about Gha'alia. * He's the best archer from all the characters in Ebon Light, but the author has said on past occasions that "Vadeyn has the best aim, but Laceaga has the will to shoot." * He enjoys learning about plants. His sisters are healers and as such he knows more than most scouts about medicinal plants. * Vadeyn's guilty pleasures are sweets and taking too-long breaks (and in consequence, getting yelled at for it.) * The first thing Vadeyn notices in a woman is her hair. * He is a morning person (mainly due to his occupation.) * Vadeyn's Disney Song would be "So This is Love" from Cinderella. * Vadeyn is the worst dancer from all the love interests. * Vadeyn gets nightmares far more often than the other love interests. Category:Love Interest Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Male